Wedding Bell Blues
Wedding Bell Blues is the sixteenth episode of the sixth season in this television sitcom on Family Matters, which was aired from ABC on February 17, 1995. It was directed by Richard Correll and written by Sheila M. Anthony. Plot Mr. Alfred Looney is engaged to be married but on his wedding day, his bride leaves him at the altar. Humiliated, Mr. Looney contemplates suicide, leaving Urkel and Carl to talk him out of it. Meanwhile, Laura gets upset when her parents won't let her go with her friends to see Seal in Toledo for one night, despite letting Eddie go to Canada for 4 days with people Carl and Harriette don't know. Soon they see the error of their ways and allow her to go to the concert providing that she keeps a cell phone with her. Synopsis Mr. Looney is engaged to be married to the woman he loves and invites the Winslows over to attend the wedding. They agree to go to his wedding that day. Meanwhile, Laura gets upset when her parents won't let her go with her friends to see Seal in Toledo for one night, despite letting Eddie go to Canada for 4 days with people Carl and Harriette don't know. While she fumes that they're too overprotective of her, Mother Winslow has a talk with them about it. While Carl and Harriette feel guilty over hurting Laura, they maintain that Eddie is 19 years old, in college and can protect himself. They mention that although she is a responsible person, she is only 17 and are worried that something bad might happen to her and her friends if they let her go to Toledo unsupervised. Mother Winslow convinces Carl and Harriette to ease up on it and let Laura go that for that night alone. At the wedding, Mr. Looney is left by his bride, Rebecca, by her sleazy ex-lover who works as an organ player and whom convinces her to give their relationship a 2nd chance. This ends up leading Mr. Looney to contemplate suicide. Carl and Steve risk their own lives helping but Mr. Looney is finally talked down by Carl's co-worker, Beth, who works in the Chicago PD. She shows genuine interest in going out with him and the two go out for coffee. Feeling guilty, Harriette allows Laura to go to the concert with her friends, providing that she keeps a cell phone on her and call her to let her know she's fine. During the end credits, Laura calls home to let Harriette know she is fine, which even her friends talk to her to ease her mind. Cast Main * Reginald VelJohnson as Carl Winslow * Jo Marie Payton as Harriette Winslow * Rosetta LeNoire as Estelle Winslow * Darius McCrary as Eddie Winslow * Kellie Shanygne Williams as Laura Winslow * Bryton James as Richie Crawford * Jaleel White as Steve Urkel * Shawn Harrison as Waldo Geraldo Faldo * Michelle Thomas as Myra Monkhouse Guest Recurring * Cherie Johnson as Maxine Johnson * Tom Poston as Mr. Alfred Looney Cameo * Channing Chase as Beth * Sondra Currie as Sharon * Lewis Dauber as Minister Barnes * Susan Dawkins as Rebecca Trivia * This episode shares its title with an episode of Sonic Underground, a cartoon that Jaleel White starred in after Family Matters ended. * In this episode, Harriette says Laura is sixteen years old, but in the episode Old and Alone, three seasons ago, Laura turned fifteen. * Mr. Looney's friend is a fellow officer of Carl's whom helps overcome his heartbreak. Quotes Category:Episodes Category:Season Six episodes Category:Season Six